Eryn Gray
Eryn Gray was a recurring character in ''QIA''. Biography Eryn grew up with her father, after her mother died when she was very young. As a teenager, Eryn lost her father too after he was stabbed by a mugger. Now an orphan, Eryn was housed in a series of foster homes, and became a drug-abusing delinquent. She later met up with a boy, Ross, who she began sleeping with, until he confessed to having killed her father. Ross later attempted to kill her, but in the struggle she stabbed him, and was then arrested. However, she was contacted by a Reclaimer named Craig, who recruited her to his cause in exchange for getting the charges against her dropped, and for the promise of her father being saved from death. Although she always assumed that they didn't ever keep their word, Tom Burt later discovered that they had, and that her father - Alan Burns - had indeed lived a further thirteen years. ("Reclamation") Eryn's Reclaimer activities were known to the QIA; she was involved in at least two infractions, one in Sydney and one in Prague ("Milcha"). She was also tasked by Cassius to be QIA turncoat Will Bradley's handler ("Hafiz"); she first met Will during the Atlanta mission, and later manipulated him into betraying the QIA and becoming a double agent for the Reclaimers. After he shot and killed two of his former colleagues - under Eryn's direction - and fled the Washington Hub, she and Will went to Newfoundland in 1924. However, this was a set-up, designed by Cassius, with the intention of killing Will, who Cassius felt could no longer be trusted. Although Will escaped, as far as Eryn believed, he was killed in the explosion at a sawmill. ("The Rise and Fall of Will Bradley") Eryn was tasked, along with Robert Tunneson, with infiltrating an Emirati engagement party in Dubai in 2016, to make contact with a Reclaimer informant. While on this mission, she was captured (along with Tunneson) by the London Field Team ("Dubai"), and was later coerced into helping Agent Sarah Cunnington go undercover, posing as Eryn herself, to obtain the information instead, in return for a lighter sentence ("Milcha"). A month or so later, Eryn was brought out of imprisonment to assist Agent Tom Burt in gaining the trust of Reclaimer leader Cassius so that he could join the terrorists as an undercover double agent, which she did so on the basis that if Cassius discovered she was working for the QIA, he would have her killed regardless. She and Tom therefore Jumped to Nigeria in 2017 where she introduced Tom to Cassius; however, to prove himself, she informed Tom that he would need to betray the QIA for real. ("Hafiz") She and Tom then went on a mission to Malaysia ("Misdirection"). Although this mission was successful, Eryn was shot and killed by John Danziger, after Tom had warned him that she was dangerous. She was later avenged by her father, who in turn shot and killed Danziger. ("Reclamation") Appearances Season One "Dubai", "Milcha", "Hafiz", "Misdirection" (uncredited), "Reclamation", "The Rise and Fall of Will Bradley" Category:Characters